Changing the Tune
by Zako the Starguard
Summary: Follow up of Luna makes rockin' fun. Luna Loud has began to develop feelings for her friend Andy Moreno and while she initially had no idea how express those feelings the school's homecoming event may be able to help her out.
1. Chapter 1

The day started with a sound blaring annoyingly in the air. After groggily lifting her arm and slamming it down on the irritating alarm clock, Luna Loud sighed woefully and then got up from her bed. The rocker did her usual morning routines before entering Vanzilla. Nowadays Luna had to be the driver of the van ever since Lori moved into Great Lakes City to attend college and while Leni did have her driver's license, after a few "accidents" the Louds opted to have Luna be the driver.

After dropping of most of her younger siblings at their schools, Luna finally drove to the high school along with her other sisters. Once the rocker entered the high school she told her sibling she'd see them later and immediately went to the music room. While she kept walking Luna felt anticipation building in her and when she arrived the anticipation turned into joy. There in the music room sat her friends Sam, George, Ruth and Andy.

"Hey dudes." The purple rocker greeted as she took a seat with them. "Sorry for being late."

Andy smiled. "It's fine, we weren't really doing much."

Luna smiled. She had known Andy for a year and it has been a wonderful experience for her. Sure they had a rough patch when Luna registered for America's Next Hitmaker but they reconciled shortly afterwards. However there was one particular thing that also stood out that day. When they made up Andy had confessed his feelings towards Luna and while at first the rocker appreciated the confession and maintained their friendship, lately she has been seeing him in a different light. She wasn't content with just being friends with the boy she wanted something more. Yet the rocker was concerned that she was too late since Andy hasn't brought it up since then.

"Excuse me." A voice spoke.

Luna turned to see it was a girl with some papers who wanted to get past her. "Oh sorry." she apologized as the girl passed. "Is it me or has the school gotten a bit busier lately?"

"It's cause homecoming is about to be here soon." Sam answered.

The purple rocker turned back to her friends. "Really?"

George nodded. "Yeah there's posters being hung up everywhere in the school."

"And the art club has been making decorations to put around the gym when the dance comes." Ruth added.

"Huh guess I haven't payed much attention" Luna said.

The rocker never did care for school dances as they never interested her. But for some reason she couldn't take her mind off of homecoming. However as she was pondering she overheard her friends discussing homecoming.

"So Georgie," Ruth spoke with a sweet voice. "Are you gonna take me to homecoming this year?"

The brunette's face began to redden. "Uh…sure I don't mind but why homecoming? We're juniors wouldn't that be weird to go to homecoming?"

"Not to mention we've never gone to homecoming before." Sam added.

"Better late then never." Andy retorted. "Besides I think it'll be fun to go regardless of what year we're in."

At that moment something clicked in Luna's head. An opportunity has opened up for her to get close to the Moreno boy. Without a second lost she quickly spoke up.

"I agree!" Luna blurted out which made everyone in the music room turn to her. "Er… yeah I think we should go." The rocker sheepishly agreed.

After a small pause George sighed. "Alright I guess it won't hurt to go."

"Eh I'll pass. Sorry guys." Sam answered while she got out of her chair. "I'm gonna go get some of my papers from out of my locker."

As Sam left and the others said their good-byes to the blonde, Luna felt a sense of enthusiasm. For her homecoming was a chance to take her relationship with Andy to the next level. All the Loud needed to do is wait for the young man to ask her to the dance.

* * *

Luna indeed waited for a couple days yet nothing has happened. At the rate it was going the rocker was starting to feel like it was too late to date Andy. Still the Loud wasn't going to give up. Seeing how waiting to be asked wasn't going anywhere Luna decided to take the initiative. It was during science class while doing an experiment with Andy that the rocker started her plan.

"So homecoming is around the corner. You looking forward to it?" Luna asked quietly.

Andy nodded. "It's gonna be fun night when it happens."

The Loud smiled but didn't say anything. She had another question which was rather daring but was conflicted about asking it. However since she had gotten the young man's attention Luna decided to go with her guts and ask.

"So are you…gonna ask someone to homecoming?"

The Moreno boy made a blank expression. He knew what he had heard but it still wouldn't register in his mind. "Wha?"

"Are you going to ask someone to homecoming?" Luna asked once more with less hesitation.

"N-no? I just….figured we'd all go as a group." Andy answered still puzzled by the question.

The purple rocker had realized that she had bewildered her crush but still remained focused on her objective. "I mean we are gonna go in a group but if you do have someone in mind you can bring them along with us."

Andy shook his head. "No I'm just going with you guys." The young man answered but after a pause he began to speak. "Is someone asking you to homecoming?"

'I wish.' Luna muttered quietly before putting on a carefree grin. "Nah no one has asked me."

"Ah. Well you have me, George and Ruth so it'll be alright." Andy smiled.

The Loud nodded as she maintained her fake smile. The idea of hanging out with friends wasn't a problem at all but she wanted to go with Andy as his date. Homecoming was becoming rather bleak in her mind and any opportunity to have her crush mostly by her side seemed to be slipping away.

_Geez what should I do? _Luna mentally asked in frustration. The young lady was at her locker having finished the school day and feeling desperate over her predicament.

_Should I have cut to the chase? No that wouldn't work, he said he didn't have anyone he wanted to ask out. So…does that mean he's not into me any more? Has he moved on and I'm too late?_ The more Luna thought the more her heart sank. However her thinking was cut short by tap on her shoulder.

"You ok Lunes?" Sam asked. "You have a worried look on your face."

Luna looked down and exhaled. "Yeah I got a bit of a problem. Can you get a hold of Ruth and tell her to go to the commons? I may need both of your guy's advice."

The blonde nodded and sent a text to Ruth while also following Luna to the commons. Sam wanted to inquire more about the problem but figured to hold it off until everyone was present. When the trio had finally gathered the girls wasted no time in asking Luna what was going on.

"Did you get in trouble today? I heard Mr. Stevens was rather grumpy." Ruth spoke.

"Are you sick? Was it the meatloaf?" Sam inquired.

The Loud wanted to facepalm but just sighed. "No no no its neither of those. I'm having guy trouble."

"Oh." the two girls replied but then paused for a second. "Oh~!"

"Yeah yeah get it out of your system." Luna exhaled deeply. "See I want Andy to ask me to homecoming but nothing happened and when I asked him today in class he said he wasn't going to take anyone."

"I see." Ruth spoke. "So you want Andy to take you to the dance but you don't know how to get him to ask."

The purple rocker nodded. "Pretty much."

"Just ask him to the dance." Sam bluntly said.

Luna gave the blonde a blank look. "I can't do that! I've never asked a guy out before! How would I even do that?"

"Going up and talking to him would be a good start." Sam joked. "It's just that simple. Don't overthink it."

"She's right you know." Ruth added.

Luna sighed. "Alright. I'll ask him tomorrow."

"Good. Now I have something to get off my chest." Sam started which caused the Loud to make a puzzled look. The blonde looked at Ruth and the two smiled. "So you and Andy huh?"

"Ohh I should've seen this coming." Luna said.

The girls all laughed and then Luna began to explain how it happened. As the story went Luna decided to herself to approach Andy in the morning. However little did she know Sam and Ruth both had their own plans to assist the Loud.

* * *

Morning came and Luna instantly shot up out of her bed. Today was the day where she asked Andy to homecoming. No beating around the bush or backing down, the rocker was going to get to the point as soon as she saw her crush. The third eldest Loud had did her usual routines but more energy. Luna's behavior had not gone unnoticed by her siblings who were puzzled by this sudden change.

"You okay Luna?" Lincoln asked being the one to speak what was on everyone's mind.

"Never better, little brah. It's gonna be a good day is all." Luna answered with a big grin.

Lana tilted her head. "What makes you say that?"

"Oh just a feeling." the rocker winked. "Now lets hurry up so we can get going."

Seeing how that's as much of an answer they were going to get, the Loud siblings complied and hurried up with their morning activities. Once done all the Louds piled in Vanzilla and went to their respective schools. When the last remaining Louds made it to the High school, Luna bid her sisters a goodbye and hurried off into the school. She headed to Andy's locker and much to her joy saw that the young man was there. As Luna walked towards her target, every step felt heavier.

_No! Now's not the time to chicken out!_

"Hey Lunes." Andy greeted as the rocker approached. "Ready for another day in hell?"

Luna had came within talking range but nodded at the question. _Seriously? Say something!_

"I'm just about done here, just give me a little bit more and we'll head to the music room."

_Come on. Andy mustered up the courage to tell me how he felt. I can do the same too._

Andy stopped for a moment and looked at Luna. "You ok? You're all quiet."

_Just do it._

"Andy!" Luna blurted out which startled the young man.

"Y-yeah?"

The rocker exhaled deeply. "Will you take me to homecoming?" There was a small pause but then Luna continued "Not like pick me up but you know…take me as a date. I mean not like we're going out but-"

"No no I get it." Andy interjected. "To be honest I was gonna ask you to go with me. See I was messaging Ruth and both she and George are going together with each other so she suggested I should do the same with you."

"Oh." Luna replied. She was surprised that Andy had the same idea albeit Ruth had a hand in it. Still she had to thank the red head for her help. "So we're going together?"

The Moreno boy nodded. "Yeah and we'll group up with George and Ruth at the dance."

"Great! Um…I look forward to it."

"Same." Andy smiled which warmed Luna. "I got all my stuff. We can head down to the music room."

"Ah I'll catch up with you. I need to get my stuff." Luna replied.

"Alright. I'll see ya."

As the young man walked away, Luna felt relief flowing through her. The hardest part was through and now all that was left is to take her relationship with Andy to the next level. Homecoming couldn't come any sooner for Luna.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days have passed since Luna had asked Andy to homecoming and it was now the promised day. The dance was upon her and she was ready for it. All day the rocker had been preparing her dress, her make-up and, most importantly, what she's going to say to her date. Now it was a couple hours from the dance and Luna was about done with her outfit. She wore a purple dress, long pearl earrings and purple high heel shoes. The Loud felt confidant about her attire and began to beam brightly.

"Luna someone's at the door for you." Mrs. Loud called from downstairs.

_He's here!_ Luna thought as she made her way downstairs. When she arrived at the bottom of the stairs she took a good look at her escort.

There Andy stood wearing black dress pants, black dress shoes and a white long-sleeve shirt with a black vest over it. Though what stood out the most was a purple tie around the collar of the shirt. "Hey Lunes. You look…amazing!"

Luna chuckled and smiled. "Thanks. You look snazzy yourself."

"Why thank you. So you ready to go?" Andy asked.

Luna nodded. "I'm gonna head out, Mom!"

"What about pictures?" The Loud mother inquired.

"We'll take some at the dance!" Luna answered.

"Okay! Have fun you two!"

Luna closed the front door and followed Andy to a car that was parked in the drive way. In the front seats were George and Ruth, both dressed up for homecoming as well. The Moreno boy opened the car door for Luna and then walked around the car to get into his side. As the car started to back up Ruth turned around and faced Andy.

"That was really sweet of you to do Andy." The red head spoke. "Luna you're very lucky to have quiet a gentleman for a date."

Luna turned to Andy and smiled at him. "You can say that again." she said making the young man blush.

* * *

Before heading to the school, the group decided to have an early dinner and went to a local restaurant to eat. Despite it being Saturday the place wasn't packed so the teens managed to get seated within a short time. When it came time to order, Luna hadn't asked for anything but a drink. Despite having some confidence about the day she also had some butterflies in her stomach which killed her appetite.

"You sure you didn't want anything Lunes?" Andy asked.

The rocker nodded. "I'm just not hungry right now. I'll probably munch on something at the dance."

"Okay well feel free to have some of my fries when the food comes." The young man replied.

"It might be a good idea to take up his offer." George spoke. "I'm not sure if homecoming will have snacks."

Andy shrugged. "We'll find out after we're done eating."

"Hey Andy didn't you go to homecoming before you moved here?" Ruth asked.

"Nope. I wasn't very sociable nor did I have many friends to go with so I just stayed home."

The brunette man nodded. "Well it's like you said 'Better late then never.' and you have us to go with."

"Couldn't get any better." The Moreno boy grinned. "Speaking of what did you guy's do instead of going to homecoming?"

"I went to the movies. The second Joseph Grid movie had came out." George answered.

Ruth tapped her chin trying to remember what she did. "I think I was over at my grandparents that night."

"And you Luna?"

"I was making concert for my little bro." Luna replied.

The other three were surprised at the answer the Loud had given them. Sure it was something Luna would do but it also made them curious about the circumstances.

"A concert? Was it Lincoln's birthday?" Andy asked.

Luna shook her head. "No he had missed a chance to see SMOOCH concert so me and my sibs all decided to dress up as SMOOCH and threw him a concert."

"Aww that's so sweet!" Ruth exclaimed. "Did he like it?"

"He loved it! And not only that but me and my sisters managed to convince SMOOCH to come by and put on a quick show for him!"

"For real?" George inquired. "That's awesome!"

"You can say that again. I'm not surprised Luna could do something amazing like that." Andy smiled, impressed by his date's generosity.

The compliment made Luna chuckle and her cheeks flush. While telling the story wasn't on the agenda it was nice to accept young man's praise. If anything this was yet another step forward to being with Andy. However as the food was being brought Luna still had to figure out how to get the Moreno boy to herself and confess.

* * *

Once the teens were done with dinner they all drove to the school to attend the dance. They arrived at the school which had students waiting to enter the building. The group got out of the car and made their way to the entrance. After a few moments of waiting the teachers started to let the students in and when the teens entered they were surprised to see a familiar face. Sam was sitting at the ticket table and when she saw the others she smiled and waved.

"Hey party people!" the blonde greeted. "Ready for a night of fun?"

"Ah...yeah." George responded. "We thought you didn't want to come to this?"

Sam grinned sheepishly. "Weeell I didn't want to at first but then after some thinking I figured I should _help out_ the staff."

The way that Sam said 'help out' had reminded Luna of what the girls had talked about. Seeing how Ruth had assisted her in getting Andy as a date, Luna wasn't surprised that Sam would try to help out in her own way.

Once the group had gotten the tickets they entered the gymnasium. The gym had tables set up, with few as beverage and snack stands. The was a DJ situated at one corner of the gym and already playing music. At the other corner a photographer was set up to take pictures of the students.

"Hey let's go take pictures real quick!" Ruth suggested. The boy's agreed and walked over to the photo corner but Ruth walked behind along side Luna. "Luna you mind if I give pointer?" she whispered.

"Sure." Luna whispered back, leaning in to hear what the redhead had to say.

"When you and Andy are taking the pictures you get really close. Be sure to have his arm around you and lay your head on his shoulder."

The rocker nodded but had some worry. "You think he will mind?"

"No it won't bother him. Besides you're his date."

Luna couldn't argue against that logic so she agreed and the two caught up with the boys. They waited while the other groups and couples had their pictures until it was their turn.

"We'll go first!" Luna volunteered immediately, grabbing her escort to the front of the camera.

There Luna did what Ruth suggested and put the Moreno boy's arm around her and leaned her head on his shoulder. The young man meanwhile was a little surprised but took it in stride as the pictures were taken. After they were done the two stepped aside so that George and Ruth can take their turn.

"A little eager for the pics weren't you?" Andy smirked.

"I did tell my mom I'd get pictures here." Luna replied. Although what the young man said was fairly accurate. Not that the Loud was going to admit it.

* * *

Once the pictures were taken the group all sat down at a table. There wasn't much to do and the music didn't entice the teens to dance. Luna was struggling to figure out what to do. While she was thinking she failed to notice someone approach her. It wasn't until the individual slammed their hand on the table that Luna had snapped back to attention. It was younger sister Lynn Loud who had abruptly appeared much to the rocker's surprise.

"Jesus Lynn! You trying to give me a heart attack?" Luna berated.

"Sorry sis. I thought you were dead already." Lynn smirked mischievously. "Why are you guys sitting down?"

"We're just not feeling the music that's all."

The athlete blew a raspberry. "Come on. You're not even trying. Loosen up a bit get hyped!" Lynn then grabbed her sister and Andy and pulled them out of their chair. "You too Andy! You're the guy here and yet you're not doing a thing."

"Er...sorry." The young man replied sheepishly.

The sporty Loud dragged the two older teens to the middle of the dance floor. There along with Lynn where her teammates from the various sports teams shes joined. It was a rather awkward moment for Luna and Andy but they didn't have much of a choice in the matter.

"Isn't this fun?" Lynn asked as she jumped to the beat of the song that was currently playing.

"It's something alright..." Andy replied halfheartedly.

Aside from Lynn and her friends, both of the juniors were not having fun being in the middle of everything. The two kept getting elbowed and having their foots stepped on by other students and as much as they wanted to leave the person who forced them into this predicament was keeping an eye on them. However just when things were getting a bit rough, the music suddenly changed to polka music.

"Hey what is this junk!?"

"What loser requested this?"

"It was a song request kids." the DJ shrugged. "Besides its good polka music!"

Lynn clicked her tongue. "Man this is so lame. Hey Luna how about we-"

The athlete stopped once she saw that her sister and Andy had suddenly disappeared. As Lynn looked around, the duo sneaked away from the dance floor and went back to the tables. They both sat in their chairs and took a well needed break.

"Man that was a drag..." Luna exhaled. "Gotta thank Sam for helping us out."

Andy tilted his head. "Sam requested polka? I thought she hated polka."

"She does. She says its bland and sucks the dance out of people."

The Moreno boy laughed for a good bit. "Oh yeah I can see that!" he said after his giggling died down a little. "After this we should cling to George and Ruth and avoid Lynn." he suggested to which Luna agreed.

* * *

After managing to elude Lynn the two teens simply had fun with their friends for quiet some time. The group would sometimes dance together and then go talk to Sam, who was serving punch at a table. However Ruth and Sam both noticed that Luna hasn't gotten a chance to have Andy to herself and vice versa. During the latest visit the two had a little quiet talk and formed a plan.

"Lunes~" Sam called in a sweet voice. "Does my hair look bad?"

The Loud looked up and saw that the blonde's hair was fine. "No I don't think so."

"Hmmm it feels kinda messy. Can you come fix it up with me?" Sam asked but didn't wait for an answer. She instead grabbed Luna and guided her to the restroom with Ruth following the two leaving the boys trying to figure out what happened.

Inside the restroom the purple rocker had figured her friends had something to discuss something with her. "So what going on? Am I doing something wrong?"

Ruth shook her head. "No no you're doing well. But we did noticed you haven't had Andy to yourself since we got here."

"Er...it's fine-"

"Nope!" the blonde interjected. "No no no no no sister. It is not fine. I did not request polka music just so that you couldn't spend time with the guy you like."

"I know and I appreciate that Sammy but…" Luna exhaled. "I'm nervous. Maybe a little scared."

"Because he hasn't brought up his feelings again?" The redhead inquired.

The Loud nodded. "Yeah."

Sam looked at Luna studying her face. "Go for it. Just get him to yourself and go for it."

The purple rocker stayed silent for a moment before speaking. "Just like that?"

The blonde nodded. "It's really that simple. You got this."

"And I'll make sure to take Georgie away so that you can get your alone time with Andy." Ruth added.

Luna made a soft smile and hugged her friends tightly. "Thanks loves." she said in her British accent before releasing them.

"It's no biggy. But if you chicken out we will let your sister take you." Sam joked.

The girls chuckled at the joke and all walked out of the restrooms. Ruth and Sam both went ahead, the former getting her date and the latter going back to the punch table. Luna had made it back into the gymnasium and saw her escort sitting at a table. Taking a deep breath she walked over to the table. She was having deja-vu remembering the morning when she asked Andy out. However this time she wasn't going to hesitate and before she knew it she stood a few feet from her date.

"You're back." Andy smiled.

"Yeah. Sorry for making you wait." Luna replied taking a seat next to the young man. This was the time it was him and her all to themselves. Even with butterflies in her stomach the rocker made her push. "Hey you remember earlier this year when I was auditioning for America's Next Hitmaker when we made up?"

The young man looked at the girl with a puzzled look. "Yeah I do. Why do you ask?"

"About your confession that time. You never brought your feelings back up again. Why's that?"

Andy turned to face Luna. He was a little surprised and was taking his time forming his answer to the question. "I just didn't want to press on about it." He made a pause before speaking again. "Instead of pursuing a relationship it seemed best to stick with what I had. Besides at the time I didn't predict that we'd still remain friends. So I'd rather have you as a friend then nothing at all."

"I get what you mean." Luna replied having a small feeling of relief however she still needed to know a bit more. "So do you still have those feelings?"

"Um…." The young man felt pressured by this next question. Regardless the boy sighed at the end seeing that there was no way out. "Y-yes. I still do."

Luna said nothing but remained gazing at the young man. She felt her cheeks warm up, her hear pounding loudly. That one little word with three letters was all she needed to hear. "Okay."

_For real? 'Okay' is the best you can come up with?_

"Er. That's not what I meant to say." The purple rocker corrected herself. "You see I like you too, Andy. I want to be more that friends with you."

It was now Andy's turn to gaze back at Luna. He went through the same motions she did but with double the effect. "Is…that true?" he asked to which his date nodded.

"Yes. I have been for a while."

Andy was happy but he had some doubts. "What if people don't like me being with you?"

"Screw them. I get to decide who to love." Luna declared and the grabbed her date's hand. "And I'm not letting you go that easily."

The Moreno boy was touched by the Loud's statement. He turned his palm and held Luna's hand. "So I guess we're dating?"

"Of course, love." Luna replied in her British accent which made the young man blush furiously. "Hey lets dance. Just us two."

Holding each-others hands, the couple walked to the dance floor. There the two wrapped themselves and each other's arms and began to sway to the music. The teens both were living in the moment not giving a single care about what was going on around them. Luna laid her head on the young man's shoulder and he held her tightly. The purple rocker saw her friends standing at the punch table watching them and give thumbs up. Smiling Luna returned the gesture. Her goal was achieved, all that was left was to dance the night away.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading Changing the Tune. I was surprised and humbled that people wanted a follow up to my previous story. I hoped you all enjoyed this short story.**


End file.
